


Aphrodisiac

by pandorabox82



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Durant had always found power to be a turn on. Will an opportunity to be with the highest power in the country prove to be her undoing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

Catherine Durant had often heard it said that power was an aphrodisiac. And for the first time in her life, she found herself agreeing with that statement. While there was a situation to deal with, yet again, in South Sudan, she found that she couldn't focus on that when she was so close to President Walker.

"Cathy, where is your mind at today?"

She looked up and gave him what was most likely a vacant smile, one that she had practiced for the numerous cotillions and balls that she had attended in her youth. It had always disarmed men so, and Catherine had learned to use that to her advantage. Leaning forward, she met his eye, only to notice that his gaze immediately dropped down to her cleavage. "I'm finding myself quite distracted," she replied lowly, making certain to soften her consonants, to thicken her Southern accent. It had the same effect on him that it had on other men, and he leaned in, his fingers grazing against her arm.

"We have so much work to do," he said, and the timber of his voice, so low and hushed, sent shivers down her spine. "Is there anything that would help to focus you once more?"

It was almost as if he didn't notice that his fingers were still stroking her arm, and she went with it, falling under the spell he was quickly casting. Oh, she knew that he was married, that there were difficulties in his marriage, it was splashed all about in the local rags, but she didn't care. "There is only one thing that can focus me, and I cannot ask that of you," she murmured, bringing her free hand up to run her fingers around the neckline of her blouse.

His eyes followed every movement that she made, and it was in that moment that she knew she had him hooked. "What if I said that I needed to blow off some steam, too?"

"Why, Mister President, I never knew that you would be one to want to blow off steam in closed quarters such as this." He shrugged a little, giving her a boyish grin, and she let her true smile spread across her lips as she leaned forward a little more.

A tiny gasp slipped from her lips when his mouth came in contact with the upper flesh of her chest and then his hands were gripping her upper arms lightly, pulling her even closer as his tongue snaked out and tickled the sensitive skin of her breasts. "You certainly are jumpy," he said, the vibrations of his words causing the synapses of her brain to short circuit.

"I'm just really keyed up," she said, her voice about an octave higher than it normally was.

"I can take care of that, you know. I can make you feel so relaxed." His words had taken on a hypnotic tone and she found herself nodding in response. "Your desk will be perfect," he said as he reached out with one hand, swiping files and pictures to the floor before hoisting her atop it. "Is your door locked?"

She shook her head slowly, not remembering if she had done that. President Walker lifted his head from her chest and grinned at her before standing and striding over, throwing the lock and making his way back to her side.

Catherine unconsciously spread her legs as he pulled her down to the edge of her desk. Their eyes met once more before he captured her lips in a searing kiss, and she sighed as she locked her arms around his neck, holding him in the embrace. His tongue pressed against the seam of her mouth and she parted her lips even as his fingers began to make short work of the buttons on her blouse. "Cathy, why did you wear a skirt today? Did you know that you were going to be fucked by your President?"

"No, sir, I just felt in the mood for a good Chanel mood boost. I do so love this color, as it brings out the green in my eyes, wouldn't you say?"

Again, she was laying on the accent, deliberately arousing him, and she hissed a little when he pulled the fabric of her blouse roughly apart, the last two buttons skittering across the floor. "I would say that I'm not looking at your eyes," he said before burying his head in her cleavage once more.

Catherine arched her back, offering her breasts up to be devoured by that facile mouth of his, and was rewarded with a knowing chuckle. "President Walker, more," she groaned, fumbling behind her back with her left hand, trying to get the hooks of her bra undone.

"Call me Garrett, at least behind closed doors. After all, we're going to know each other very intimately, quite soon." And then, his hands were joining hers, and he had her bra off in seconds. A faint blush bloomed on her cheeks when she saw how stiff her nipples were already, as if she was nothing more than a wanton hussy, eager to give it up to the most powerful man in the country. "My, my, you certainly are an eager woman."

"There's something about power that excites me, Garrett," she gasped as his mouth closed around one of her nipples, his teeth nipping at the overstimulated flesh, a move which had her seeing stars. Thumping back against the desk, Catherine found her thoughts coalescing on just one salient point – Garrett Walker had a sinfully delicious mouth that she hoped would soon be eating her out.

"Cathy, Cathy," he chanted out as he began to skim his lips down her torso, his fingers quickly hunting out her zipper before pulling both skirt and panties down her legs and onto the floor. The scent of her arousal filled the room, and she bit her lip as Garret nudged her legs further apart, staring at her in something akin to wonder. "It was so easy to get you like this. Aren't you concerned in the slightest that I'm just using you?"

"No, because I'm just using you," she drawled out, bringing one hand up to her breasts so that she could pluck at her nipples, stimulating herself as they talked. "Though you are thoroughly overdressed for what is about to commence. Seeing as how you tore two buttons off my blouse, I find it only fair that I get to see you as naked as the day you were born."

"You should have ran for President," he commented as he loosened his tie, pulling it out from the collar of his shirt. "Now, raise your arms above your head."

She wanted to question him, but there was something about the look in his eye that told her it was best if she didn't. Instead, she complied, crossing them. Garrett was quick to wrap his tie around her wrists, making a loose knot, which only served to inflame her more. Biting her lip, she gave him her best heavy-lidded look. "Yes, Garrett, just like that."

"Are you going to be good for me, Cathy?"

"I'm going to try. Please, go down on me?"

Her words seemed to have their desired effect, since he was naked in less than a minute, his own buttons almost coming loose in his haste. "Oh, Cathy, are you certain that's what you want?" he teased as he knelt between her legs, his hands on her knees as he leaned in, breathing in deeply. "There's other pleasures that I could give you."

"This is what I want first," she said sharply, wanting desperately to reach down and pull his hair, using it as momentum to bring his lips to her labia.

"I knew there was a tigress in you," he said before blowing gently against her core. The move was extremely erotic, and she whimpered as she threaded her fingers together, needing to do something with her hands. "But I am going to be the one who just eats you up," he said, his voice dropping lower and lower the closer he came to her.

Catherine's head thumped against the desk as he devoured her, his tongue and lips bringing her to higher and higher peaks of pleasure until she felt her orgasm just beginning to crest. It was in that moment that Garrett tore his mouth away from his feast, his hands sliding up her body to cup her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples, the pained pleasure distracting from reaching her peak. "Garrett," she whined.

"Oh, the pleasure is so much better when you wait for is, Cathy, darling." He made certain to drawl that last word, sending shivers through her once more, and she nodded a little. He covered her body with his, his lips crashing down on hers as he thrust into her with one smooth move. There was something so feral about how she could taste herself on him, and she nipped at his lip, drawing a bead of blood that mingled with the flavor of her juices.

It didn't take long for her hips to meet the rhythm that Garrett set, and she pulled her still bound arms down around his neck, needing to hold on to him to keep from shattering. A rough, primal, scream tore itself from her lips as she came, only to be swallowed by Garrett as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her still as he snapped his body back and forth into her, his orgasm coming at the heels of her own.

Their breaths mingled together as the last bits of pleasure drained from their bodies. "All right, I think that I can finally focus on our pressing concerns," she murmured as she pressed her forehead to his.

"While we're dressed to the nines?" he teased, and she laughed lowly before smacking his shoulder. "As long as you wear that brilliant smile of yours, anything else you're wearing is meaningless."

Garrett reached up and untied her hands, and she shook out her arms before running her hands down his back to land at his hips, her thumbs digging in softly as she stared into his eyes. "It is no wonder that you were elected, Garrett, when you can turn on the charm so well. Now, let me up so that we can get some work done."

"I suppose." A quick flash of regret crossed his face as he helped her to sit up. He pressed his lips against hers once more, in a chaste kiss that imparted how things had gone back to the status quo. "Though this was a good way to regain our focus."

"It was," she murmured as she slipped off her desk and picked up her panties, shimmying into them before shrugging into her blouse, foregoing the bra since she would be heading out as soon as this meeting was over. "Would you hand me my skirt?"

Garrett nodded as he picked it up, holding it out on one crooked finger. Shaking her head a little, she snatched it from his finger and pulled it on, running the zip up her ass, smoothing everything into place. "Go and look over that data while I get dressed."

"Of course, President Walker," she demurely drawled, sinking into her chair and picking up the one file that remained untouched by their activities. They really were going to have to work out a solution to this problem in South Sudan, the sooner the better. And perhaps they could have a few more of these late night meetings, to help them regain their focus. After all, the aphrodisiac of power had yet to subside in her.


End file.
